K-Mart's Story
by parajovovich
Summary: It's a quick story of mine that I wrote about how K-Mart became K-Mart. It's also my first fan fiction so.. Rated K some violence, but not much.


**This is my first fan fiction, don't judge me, it's based on what happened before K-Mart got her name. I had to write a short story for my English lesson, once I wrote this, I made it larger, more detailed to put up on fan fiction.  
Enjoy.**

**K-Mart**

Spencer woke up in sweat, panting on her swag. She sat up, tucking her long blonde hair behind her cold ears. Frightened, she pulled her gun towards her; it was just a dream, or so a memory. A memory of her parents' death; the undead lunging at her mother and then her father, with its long, blood-dripping mandibles. _I need to get out of this place… I've stayed here too long. _It was dark outside; Spencer assumed it was only 1 o'clock in the morning. She looked around in the abandoned house, nothing but her swag and dusty furniture. She deflated, then rolled up her swag, placed it in her old Adidas backpack with her pistol and left the deserted house.

Spencer had recently lost her parents to the escape of the T-Virus. The 16 year old was lost in her thoughts, pondering if she was the only one left, if there was anyone that would save her. She walked a while down Aisle Street, she was pretty used to moving place to place, she couldn't stay where she was for long or the undead would eventually find her. Suddenly a loud noise came from the small house, what used to be her cousin's house. It sounded something like a growl but she wasn't too sure. _Could there be humans in there? No, of course there wouldn't be, I'm the only one here, alive…If it's not human, it's the complete opposite. _Spencer started to run. The house's door was knocked down by an undead who used to be the local butcher; he began charging towards Spencer, blood dripping from his broken jaw. _Does this road ever end? _Spencer kept running, becoming tired, she finally took a right turn onto Postregna Street and headed straight for the local store; K-Mart.

Spencer knew a way to get in, there was a broken window. _That was there before the outbreak of the virus, this place could be my safe haven for a while. _She carefully climbed through the window, trying to avoid the jagged glass edges, but something caught her by surprise; the undead man lunged at her, knocking Spencer through the window, cutting her leg on the glass, she landed on the vacuum cleaners. The undead butcher was stuck in the window, too big to fit through, if he moved; the glass would slice him in two. Spencer took a breath in relief, but then she screamed in pain, the gash on her leg was bleeding out. Her vision became blurry and soon she saw nothing but darkness.  
_  
What's that noise? Spencer, Spencer, open your eyes! There's something there… _Spencer opened her eyes, still blurry. But she managed to see at least 20 undead K-Mart workers, they were slowly moving towards her. Spencer looks at her wound; still bleeding out. _I don't' have much time, keep it together. _Spencer pulls the pistol out of her backpack, panicking, she fires freely. She hits one between the eyes and it flies back knocking a few others down. She fires another 3 times, hitting a dark skinned undead in the chest, sending him to the ground. She then fires another two shots at the raging undead at the front, but missed, hitting others behind it. She begins to shoot again, bringing her nimble, sore fingers to the trigger. 'Click' she pulled the trigger again, 'click'. _Out of ammo, ok, now I'm in trouble. _

A loud crashing sound came from the sliding doors, then an explosion and the sound of bullets being shot from machine guns. Spencer, whose sight almost gone, tried to look around. A truck had driven through the doors, multiple men and women, who were well equipped, were firing at the undead. Spencer just watched as all the undead dropped to the ground like dominoes. _I can't believe there were more human beings after all, and how did they find me?_

"Over Here!" A woman yelled, "We're going to need a medic, a young girl is down, a large gash in her leg, she's bleeding out!" Spencer looks up at the woman and smiles at the woman with long red hair._ It feels like fire, all I can feel is pain, I can't see anything, is it over, is my time done? At least I didn't get trapped inside my body as one of those walking, flesh eating monsters. _Spencer closed her eyes, wishing the agony away.

Spencer could hear voices, she opens her eyes; her vision back to normal but she wasn't at K-Mart anymore, she was in a truck or a bus, she wasn't quite sure, but there was many people surrounding her. The large gash on her leg had been stitched up and she felt much better. The lady who saved her approached her, "My Name is Claire Redfield, this is my convoy, and we look for survivors and take care of them. You're safe now." Claire assures, firmly. Everyone left the room once Spencer woke up, but Claire stayed. _This woman was gorgeous, her hair was perfect, and how does she manage to keep it like that in all of this chaos._Spencer was mesmerized by the woman's beauty but hearing another person's voice made Spencer weep, she hadn't heard a human voice in so long.

"You're lucky we found you." Claire continued. "We weren't going take a stop in Ohio; we were just going to keep moving. Lucky my friend Carlos heard some shots being fired at K-Mart, he has a good ear." Claire smiled at the girl, waiting for a response. "I guess I got lucky this time…" Pain wreaked in Spencer's voice, she was still traumatized. "Hey, it's okay now, you're safe with us K-mart." Claire assured Spencer, hugging her tightly. _K-Mart? Doesn't she mean Spencer? Did she just call me K-Mart? Wait, I haven't told this woman my name… _"My name is Spencer, why did you call me K-Mart?" She exclaimed. Claire laughed at Spencer's response. "We'll you hadn't told me your name, and it's where we found you so…" Spencer continued. "…so you called me K-Mart? Hmm, I like it!" A smile lit up on Spencer's face_. I guess it's time to start new, new name, new life. _"We'll I'm glad you do, Kmart." Claire replied.

**I hope you liked it.**  
**By Parajovovich.**

/tmp/uploads/FF_4351748_ Page 2 of 2


End file.
